


The ring of Lucii

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad noctis, F/M, Female Reader, Insomnia, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Ring of lucii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: Reader is a spy from the Niflheim army. As she get's a very important mission to fulfill in Insomnia things get pretty different from what she thought...





	The ring of Lucii

Your whole body was trembling as you walked through the capital of Lucis: Insomnia. Which was also a proper description of your last few nights, because being in Lucis meant being in enemy territory for you. It was a big mission for a small spy of Niflheim like you and you swore to do your best, as you were struggling to climb the ranks of the Imperial army. There were people counting on you and without the further support from your job for money you weren't able to pay the bills for your expensive medical treatments. You pulled your black hood closer over your face. Maybe someone here was able to tell that you didn't have good intentions? Maybe they even guessed you were their foe? If these small citizens knew that, it wouldn't take long for your target to notice it, too. Stopping in your tracks you found yourself in front of a building. The palace of Insomnia, where the damned king sat on his throne while you were shaking of fear and exhaustion. A large door with metal bars separated you from the long entrance way before you could enter the black building. That meant, if you could get through the doors and past the king's guards. The name of the city was chosen well: even if it was night now, lots of people walked through the streets, lights were turned on everywhere and especially the palace was guarded at every hour. It was then when you saw a small man walking to a side entrance of the front court. Judging from his clothing he was likely to be a member of the kingsglaive and you internal patted yourself on the head for investing your free time in studying about everything covering Lucis. You rushed to make your way towards him and as you made sure that the both of you were alone, you covered his mouth from behind and stabbed right through his heart with a small dagger. You had to held him tight for his last seconds as he was struggling quite a bit but then kept falling forwards and on the hard ground. After you put your dagger away you grabbed his feet and pulled him farther aside as you began undressing and got into his kingsglaive attire. "Funny", you murmured while giving your new outfit a look "I've always wanted to be a glaive."  
Without giving your victim a second glance you made your way back to the entrance and went inside. First thing's done. Now on to playing with these two, you thought while stepping up the stairs and moving towards the two guards right in front of the palace door. As they saw you approaching they mustered you with a questionable expression.  
"What are you doing out here this late, glaive. And more than that, who are you exactly? Never seen you before."  
Standing firm in front of him you gave it your best to sound as convincing as possible.  
"I have important business to discuss with his Highness."  
"What kind of important business?" The eyes of the man went narrow and the feeling of annoyance grew in you. Stay calm, stay patient, just do your job.  
"I am meant to tell this his Highness in person, pardon me."  
The guards gave each other quick glances before the one who talked to you before gave you a nod. Without wasting more time where he could change his opinion you made haste to walk inside.  
Second thing done! Now, where could this brat be?  
You scanned your surroundings of black marble and tall pillars. Another man in a guard's uniform stood a few metres away from you and you decided to confront him. Now when I'm already inside, there shouldn't be any more questions about my person, right?  
"Excuse me", you started as the man started looking at you. "I'm looking for the Prince. Is there any chance you would know where I could meet him?"  
"Have you started your search in his quartiers? This late I'm very sure he's there. Floor 48."  
After you thanked him and stepped in the nearest elevator you took a deep breath as the doors were closing and you were left alone in the small space. The moment when you finally entered his room, it was easy enough the kill that little Prince on the spot. Just had to make sure the door's locked. You never had a positive opinion of the kingdom of Lucis, no one in Niflheim had. So it left you rather cold to kill the oh-so mighty heir.  
The elevator stopped and you almost instantly saw the large black door, much to your surprise there weren't any guards in front of it. A trap? After you made your way towards it and tried to open the doors, nothing happened. It seemed like it was locked from the other side, but it didn't take long for the young Prince to answer.  
"What is it"  
A bit surprised you looked at the door as if you could see right through it to look at the boy.  
"Eh- it's me, Crowe Altius, member of the kingsglaive. May I speak to you for a minute, your Heighness?"  
Your heart beat almost up to your head, that much of a nervous wreck you were at this moment. Would this be the time your predictable lie blew your cover? A shiver ran down your spine as you imagined yourself how the Empire would react if someone of Lucis would imprison you or even threaten you to death. Right. They wouldn't care. So you better had to make this perfect the first and only time you got.  
"Never heard of you. Try speaking to Regis."  
You gaped in confusion for a moment before daring to speak up again.  
"Your Majesty, it's quite important that I'm able to speak with you.", you insisted and clenched your fist in slight frustration. No, you couldn't give up on your mission just yet! Before you could fall more into your despair you heard footsteps approaching and turning the lock. You straightened yourself to stand as upward as possible to face the Prince and as he opened the heavy doors, your eyes widened in shock while looking at him.  
He wasn't even close to being a boy than you thought! He was at least 20 years old. His raven colored hair fell in small strands into his face and some of them even slightly covered his midnight blue eyes. He was the most handsome boy you'd ever seen before and it startled you more than it should have.  
"So... You'll just gonna stand there and stare at me?", he asked a bit annoyed but other than that quite emotionless.  
At times like this you were happy to be trained for your body to react just right. Before you could even mentally register what you said, you started with "Your Heighness, may I enter?"  
The not that young Prince tilted his head as he averted his gaze from you. He almost looked like he intensely thought about your question and even when doing that he looked unbelievable majestic, like being a creature from somewhere else, a planet full of beautiful persons you had yet to discover.  
"I don't even know who you are."  
He had to know this uniform by look to recognize you as a member of his dearly trusted kingsglaive members but of course he didn't had to know them all in person. So you sticked to the truth, thinking how he wouldn't came out of all this alive anyway.  
"I'm (y/n), a glaive, and I have important business to discuss with you and only you. I'm sorry but it can't wait until tomorrow."  
There you have it.  
"Well okay I guess. But make it quick.", the Prince eventually said.  
Oh I will... You thought by yourself as the black haired man turned his back to you and let you enter. Your lips twitched for a moment to form a light smirk which faded in seconds as you followed him into his room and made sure to close the door behind you, before turning the lock in a quiet gesture and hoped he didn't notice. He sat himself onto a large black leather couch and let his gaze turn over to you, expecting you to start discussing your important business.  
This was the last obstacle! Now you were finally here, alone next to the Prince of Lucis himself and had the time for making the plan you thought about in your head reality. Full of confidence you stepped towards him and smiled in your most seductive manner which wasn't very hard for you because of him being that gorgeous creature in front of you. The way his fingers curled slightly while his hand supported the weight of his head on it, the way his eyes narrowed while looking at you almost suspicious, more in a rather serious expression, everything made you want to press your legs closer together to ease the tension building in your core. But you had to resist, for the sake of Niflheim!  
"I was told that the Prince had some trouble lately to relax, so I was sent to make things for you a little bit easier."  
With slow movements you sat down next to him and made your greatest effort to continue holding his intense blue stare.  
"Make things easier", he repeated while one of his eyebrows lifted in question. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"If I may show you what I meant, Prince..." Your voice was barely more than a whisper as you closed the last distance left between you and lightly touched his perfect lips with yours before applying more pressure. He faltered in his movements, his eyes giving you the marginal impression that he hadn't expected this turn of things. When he first didn't kiss you back, there were thousands of questions flowing in your mind. Was it too fast for him? Did you fuck up? Will you find yourself out of his room the next moment? You had to do something, quick! But before you got the chance to act, he fortunately leaned forth into your direction and kissed you back. His lips against yours felt soft and warm, like a hug from a fluffy blanket, but there was also something behind it, that he seemed to hold back, but was nonetheless glimmering through it. You decided to place a hand on the side of his neck and close your eyes. It was almost too good, that you for a moment forgot what was your task.  
"Since when do the female glaives wear the same uniform as the men?", he lowly mumbled through the kiss.  
As if this was the moment you remembered something, your eyes shot open again and in just fragments of seconds your dagger was in your hand again, pushing forward to his chest in a quick stroke. Sorry my Prince, but unfortunately you were on the wrong side. You'd expected a collision, the impact where your knife met his skin, but nothing happened. Your eyes widened in shock as you pulled back from the kiss and stared at the man in front of you, who held the blade in his bare hand to stop it from touching his body. His breath went faster and also his gaze on you shifted to an aggressive but other than that indescribable expression. In a quick movement he threw the dagger away which landed across the room and out of your sight. From the palm of his hand his blood was dripping, but he gripped your wrist with it anyway and for a moment you thought his blue eyes had some brown-red color flashing in them.  
"You're from Niflheim? How dare you... To try to kill me." His voice was dangerously low, but his puckered brows signaled you the anger he was in.  
"How about you feeling the pain your country makes my people feel?" Noctis held up his hand and you noticed a strange but detailed black ring on it. What was-  
You couldn't let the thought come to an end before his skin began to glow and you felt your life draining out of you. Gasping in shock before coughing violently you shoved him away from you. But as you managed to stand up you instantly fell down on all fours again. The feeling stopped but left you in a panting exhaustion anyway. You gripped at your chest where your heart was beating hard and looked back at the Prince who now stood before you, your eye level only meeting his black leather boots before you lifted your head to look up to him.  
You saw him looking at you like you were his pray and because his gaze had you left spellbound you didn't even notice that your whole body was trembling in fear.  
"Again?", he asked while a smirk enlaced his lips that were so soft just moments ago, while he lifted the hand with the black ring again.  
"Y-You like that?", you managed to say before getting to your feet again. "Torturing people like that? Are you that kind of king?" But it was a bad idea to provoke him as your whole world shuddered around you one more time and you felt your breath flowing out of your body before feeling the immerse pain again. You fell on your knees again and tried to calm yourself down while the Prince stepped closer to you.  
"Yeah, knee down in front of your king.", he whispered before taking the hem of your shirt and picked you up from the ground before forcefully shoving you on the couch. In surprise and pain you couldn't do more than just staring at him while he painfully slow took the remaining steps to you. He once again grabbed you, this time his hand covered your throat and you felt the cold metal of the ring brushing against you hot skin. With another push you were lying down on the couch, him towering over you as he held you down with his weight.  
"If I like that you ask", he went on as he looked you in the eyes with his deep blue ones that couldn't have been a better reflection of the night sky from outside the window. "No. With you I _enjoy_ it. And I'm sure you will too."  
After he let go of your throat he pulled up his shirt and you could see everything of his perfectly toned upper body. He obviously didn't miss your gaze as he grinned pleasantly.  
"You like what you see? Couldn't have expected something other than that."  
You struggled first as he began to undress you but he didn't really care. Not about you or your clothes which soon were covering the whole floor. While you were still laying underneath him and tried desperately to cover your breasts he began pulling down his pants.  
"What would you think about the idea marking you as mine before I fully take away your life?", he chuckled lightly while watching the fear in your face grow.  
"Come on. Why so afraid all of a sudden? Where's your will to fight?", he said before he also pulled down his shorts and caught you staring at his large cock which was already fully hard. And he was right. You weren't fighting anymore and it not only was because of your fear of him but also the constantly bigger becoming need to touch him and let him touch you. It couldn't be denied that he was far too attractive to be even in the slightest position to refuse letting him do with you whatever he wanted to. You averted your gaze and blushed hard as you saw him noticing your stare and how it was written all over your face how ready you were for him, if he maybe even couldn't tell sooner by the way you were squeezing your thighs to ease the feeling.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you", he said as if he could tell what you were thinking this moment and streaked with his finger over your already overflowing slit, leaving a burning feel where he touched you and then a tremendous cold because of the missing attention again. He positioned himself between your bare legs, the top of his cock brushing against your wet core.  
"P-Prince Noctis! Don't...", you managed to say as you looked down at your body.  
"Don't you dare to put my noble name in your filthy mouth. And on top of that... Call me king. _Your_ king. Or do you have any objections to that...?" He sounded pretty confident while gesturing his extended arm towards you, the hand with the ring on it merely inches before your lips.  
"Go on. Prove me how loyal you are to your king."  
Your lips grimaced while you clenched your teeth in disgust and looked up at him while he cocked his head.  
"The longer you take, the longer can I wait, too.", he said as he took the shaft of his member in the other hand as he teasingly moved the tip of it up and down at your slit without ever coming closer to it. As you couldn't bear the feeling any longer you took hold of the hand before you and closed the remaining distance while kissing his ring. He finally got you where he wanted. You were left broken, your pride of your home country was torn to ashes and replaced by the hunger for him. The image of you conceding drove him insane and he couldn't wait any longer before he thrusted himself with one hard stroke inside you. 

You couldn't help but moan loudly at the sudden impact. You couldn't help but to lean back as the pleasant feeling washed over you. He felt way better than you expected and as he continued in a slow but hard pace you felt how wet you were only for him.  
"I love the feeling that you're welcoming me that easily...", he smirked while looking down at you hungrily before licking along the side of your neck, leaving a wet trail.  
"How does it feel? The feeling to be a traitor to your own country and to be one with the king you failed to kill? I can sense how you like it... Your walls are twitching in anticipation around me. You can't fool me.", he whispered in your ear and chuckled darkly.  
His words let you melt into the couch as you thought how someone could be that gorgeous and sexy all together. Even if - or rather because of you liked the feeling of his thrusts inside you and what he just told you it made you blush harder while your breathing went faster.  
You moved your body back and forth in rhythm fitting to his thrusts as you wanted to intensify the feeling of him. The need to feel him more and more deeper in you grew unbearable strong. Your eyes rolled back up into your head as you could feel every vein of his large cock stroking you from the inside before your pleasure was shaken by the sudden feel of getting your heart ripped out of your chest. Noctis grinned slightly as his skin began to glow again.  
"Don't forget about your punishment, traitor. Even if you've proved yourself loyal to me, there isn't ever a chance that I will forgot what you did."  
You felt the pain inside you from the ring mixing with the pleasure of his ever thrusting cock and you couldn't tell the difference anymore. You only knew that whatever feeling it was that was so strong in you, you wanted more of it. You wanted all of it. Now you didn't care anymore about how your mission failed or how he called you a traitor, you didn't even were so sure about getting out of this alive now. But you guessed it worth it, because this Prince satisfied all of your desires you didn't knew you had. Between your moans, heavy breathing and occasional screams of pain you could also now hear how wet you were for him.  
"Now would you listen to these delicious sounds your body makes for me", the black haired said while his fingernails ran down your body, leaving red trails behind them and almost ripping your flesh with it. His movements went faster and you could smell the arousal of your sweating bodies and the smell of yourself in the air.  
"I command you to cum for me", he said suddenly as his fingers were running down your hips and moved in circling motions over your most sensitive little nub. Your eyes widened in surprise but closed them shut after the Prince began working you with his well practiced fingers.  
"N-no, I will never...", you tried to answer but it was too late. The crushing feeling of orgasm flushed over you, leaving you overwhelmed in the sheer intenseness of it. Never you had felt something like this, not with any man before Noctis or with yourself.  
Watching and feeling you cumming at his command was too much for the heir, as his moans met yours and he came inside you. You watched him closely as he supported his weight while resting on his arms which were on both sides of you.  
"Unfortunately we met under these circumstances, my king. I wished I had felt some more of you."  
The beads of sweat on his forehead were sparkling in the bright moonlight that shimmered through his large window. His gaze was serious and unforgiving like at the beginning of your encounter as he looked back into your eyes. This time there were something other in it too, but you couldn't tell his expression. After all the fire that surrounded you while you were having sex was extinguished he pulled himself out of you, having an almost invincible ice wall just before him again.  
"Shut up. I know why I don't trust the likes of you. Maybe now you have learned your lesson.", he said before looking away from you, to his injured hand. He clenched the other into a fist and for the last time you could feel the pain you've grown to like so much. How all of these events took a turn you didn't expected left you smiling as you closed your eyes. Yes, the Prince wasn't at all that young.  
When Noctis looked back at you, his fist relaxed. Now there wasn't any trace of him being injured in the first place.


End file.
